


Legends of Super Flarrow Rarepair Week

by Ameliapll



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Ambiguous endings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School AU, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Second Person Perspective, Soulmates AU, Supernatural AU - Freeform, background ships, losfrpeweek, mark has no chill, poly rogues, poor axel, poor shawna, sort of, the pipeline is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliapll/pseuds/Ameliapll
Summary: Writing for LOSF rarepair week





	1. Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Day one: Soulmates  
> Ships-  
> Mark Mardon/Shawna Baez/Roy Bivolo
> 
> Background ships-  
> N/A (Joe/Len is sort of implied.)

Roy could only see red. Mark could only see yellow. Shawna could only see blue. Everything else was in black and white. And that was okay for all of them. 

 

Roy had his art. He could see red, he didn’t need anything else. Shawna had her books, and dreamt of colour, all in shades of blue. Mark would listen to Clyde- and his soulmate, Eliza- describe vibrant colours to him.

 

The idea of having a soulmate, someone who loved them and got loved by them so unconditionally, you could sense how they felt at any given moment, was completely ludicrous to them. Until they were thrown in a small cage with no human interaction. 

 

Soon enough, their head began to ache. 

 

Mark cursed- Eliza had told him about this, about how when you’re near your soulmate, all particles in your body strains to find them. He remembered her face when she told him Clyde had died. She was _destroyed,_ a wreck.  He couldn’t imagine anyone ever caring about him enough to feel that emotional after his death.

Shawna had read about it, felt a surge of hope before it died. Her soulmate was probably a murderer. She thought of how Cisco kept talking about a guy who nearly sheared someone’s organs apart and felt a shudder rush up her spine. After all she’d been through with Clay, could she ever love a killer again?

Roy sighed, a twist of anxiety in the back of his mind. All of his life, he’d always been second best to, well, everyone. He imagined his soulmates face, a blank, seeing him and falling in disappointment. Hoping for someone _better_ than Roy, someone less broken. 

For months it felt, the pain in their skull throbbed. They only found solace when gas flooded their cells, knocking them out.

Mark opened his eyes. The pounding in his head had grown to new levels. His soulmates were there. He opened his hand, but couldn’t even conjure a small breeze.

“Don’t bother,” a voice drawled. Mark turned to make eye contact with- his soulmate. His vision suddenly swirled, and he could finally see _green._ The girl stared at him.

“You’re my...oh my God.” She said. Mark nodded, overwhelmed. He hadn’t imagined this day happening. He felt an odd tugging, but it _couldn’t_ be. He’d found his soulmate.

“I’m Mark,” Mark said. He’d always thought it was necessary to be polite.

“Shawna,” his soulmate- _holy fuck-_ replied, laughing in a choked up way. Mark smiled, but then paused. His head was still throbbing. It shouldn’t be, he’d found his soulmate.  


“D’you feel that?” he asked. Shawna crinkled her brow and then her eyes widened. The two had another soulmate.

“How touching,” a voice drawled. The tone suggested that it really wasn’t all that touching. 

Shawna whipped her head around, and Mark sat back, let her handle it. He had full faith in her. What he wasn’t expecting was for her to let out a cry of shock.

“Mark, this is our soulmate.” She said, once she’d composed herself. Mark looked at the man, and his vision swirled again, allowing orange shades into his sight. His head stopped pounding, too.

Mark felt his eyes blur with tears. He was finally going to have the life he’d always wanted. His only regret was that Clyde wasn’t there. His male soulmate stared back at him.

“Hi,” Mark managed. “I’m Mark Mardon.”

“I’m Roy.”

"I wish I had all my powers," a man sighed. Mark recognised him to be Kyle Nimbus. "If I did, I would gas you all out of existence."

 

"If you ever threaten _either of them_ again, I will unleash a tornado inside of you, and let it kill you. Do you understand me?" Mark hissed, falling against a wall as whatever-they-were in twisted violently. 

 

“Wait,” Kyle said. Mark nearly punched him, but the man held up a finger. “Look,”

Mark held up his hands. Little spasms of lightning were shooting out of his fingers. He turned to Shawna and Roy who smirked.

“ _Oops._ ”

\---

"Trips cancelled!" Mark called sarcastically. Kyle Nimbus went straight after Joe West, but was frozen solid before he could get close. Roy used his powers to hold the man who froze him still, while Mark and Shawna fought Flash and his friends back to back. Shawna could feel what Mark felt during the fight, could tell instinctively if he was in trouble or not. Then Flash grabbed her arm, only to be struck by lightning over and over again until he was a whimpering mess.

“Don’t ever touch either of my soulmates again,” Mark snarled, as Shawna punched Ramon in the face when he tried to grab Roy. 

Simmons turned on Joe, eyes glowing red as he prepared to zap the man out of existence. Before he could try, the man with the ice gun froze him to death. 

 

“How about we call tonight a tie?” the man suggested.

“Snart,” West gasped in what sounded an awful lot like outrage. Mark glared at them both while the sky thundered. He prepared to shoot them both through with lightning, when someone pressed a gun to his head. 

“I’d power down if you don’t want me to melt your face,” a woman purred.

“Mark,” Shawna whispered, shaking her head. She put her hand on his arm, and he relaxed. 

“My name is Leonard Snart,” the man said. “This is my baby sister, Lisa.”

“I know who you are,” Shawna said icily. She narrowed her eyes at Lisa, who grinned, not removing the gun.

“I’m always pleased to meet a fan,” Leonard continued, smiling sweetly.

“What do you want?” Roy asked. “A thank you note? A trophy?”

“Manners. I did free you from that plane bound for nowhere, after all,”

“Thank you.” Mark snapped, rolling his eyes. He couldn’t _believe this._ He glanced at Shawna, felt her anger rising.

“You’re so welcome,” Snart responded, grinning.

“You want something else,” Roy said.

Mark and Shawna looked at Roy. He had remained calm through all the puns and gun pointing.

“Clever. Yes, I do. I think you three would benefit from joining our Rogues gallery,” Snart said.

“ _Rogues_ Gallery?” Mark asked, not quite resisting the urge to scoff. “Did Ramon come up with that, too?”

“No, _Weather Wizard,_ but his soulmate did.” Len says with a knife-like smile. “Speaking of, if you go after West again, Mardon, I will kill you.”

“I’ll make you tear yourself apart before you even think of it,” Roy spat, growling when Lisa pressed her gun more tightly against Mark’s head.

“Interesting,” Len hummed before walking over to West. Lisa played with the trigger of her gun before walking off herself.

 

"What do we do now?" Shawna asked, adrenaline wearing off. 

"Now," Mark replied, "we get to know each other. Come on, I know a place," 

 

 

Shawna wasn't sure how it would work. Three criminals, three  _killers_ wouldn't make a very good team. Still, she headed into the night with her soulmates, ready to face the world. 

 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two: Enemies to lovers  
> Ship: Lisa/Rosa/Sam  
> Background ships: N/A. 
> 
> Second person perspective

You hadn't seen them in quite a while, apart from when you closed your eyes. 

 

 

But as fate would have it, you happened to stumble into a bar. Specifically, one they were at. You could pinpoint the minute they spotted you- they both tensed, getting defensive. 

 

Predictable. Something you _never_ were. So you walked to the bar, got a beer, and then turned to face them. 

 

"Long time no see."

\----

 

You stare at her, feeling Rosa quiver in front of you. You can't believe her audacity. After trying to get you both killed, she shows up and acts like nothing's happened. 

 

Shes always been reckless. 

 

"Lisa," you say, shooting a glance around for any of her cronies. "Not long enough." 

 

"Aww. Sammy, can't a girl catch up with her old friends?" Lisa pouts, her lips red under the fluorescent lights. You wish you'd chosen Rosa's hangout instead of here. Where your hands twitch for the feel of Lisa's curls between your fingers and her eyes bore into your soul so magnetically. 

 

"We're not friends, Lisa." Rosa snaps, folding her arms. 

 

"A girl can hope." Lisa breathed, leaning down to Rosa's face before laughing, and tilting her head, clearly wanting you to follow her outside. 

\----

 

You don't want to follow her, but you do. That's the problem. Lisa's always been so charismatic and magnetic, you can't take your eyes from her. 

 

Even now, even after all the damage she's done to you and Sammy, you want to follow her. To take her hand and let her whisper fake promises into your ear. And then leave you to rot on the dirty floor of a warehouse, bleeding from her brothers gunshot. 

 

"What do you want to do, Ros?" Sammy asks, and you love him a little more in that moment. All of your past boyfriend have chosen what you do for you. 

 

Sammy lets you talk. 

 

"I think we should hear her out," you say honestly. You're _curious_ , why now has she tracked you down? Sam nods and the two of you follow Lisa. Just like old times. 

 

\---

 

"Hi," you say, facing them. 

 

"Just cut to the chase, Lisa. What do you want? Money?" Sammy snaps. 

 

"I miss you." You grin, teeth sharp. 

 

"Fuck, Lisa. Don't lie to us about that," Rosa hisses, and it hurts more than a bullet could. Thats when you remember why you separated. 

 

 

Of course they're still upset about that, they've always had a penchant for the dramatic. 

 

"I've changed, Rosa. Seen the admittedly still illegal light, but changed none the less. I miss you. I want you back," you say near genuine. 

 

Rosa and Sam exchange a conversation with their eyes before turning back to you. 

 

"On one condition," Rosa says. "You want to break up with us, just do it. Don't sic your brother on us anymore." 

 

"Deal," you say, shaking Rosa's hand. She smells the same, like champagne and smoke. Sam exhales in the background, his face pulling the "I'm Sam and I'm gonna be a downer about this." look he pulls out every time you and Rosa agree on something 

You can see the three of you go downhill quite quickly, but you don't expect anything less. 

 

After all, it's rare you find people as pretty and toxic as you.  


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day three: alternate Earths. 
> 
> Shawna/Earth-1 Hunter.

Shawna always knew when it would be one of those nights. The nights where she would go to sleep and she would wake up in the dark and try to teleport but never make it out of the room because the walls were too small and the whole time she tried, her reflection would taunt her.

_Don’t bother_

_Your powers don’t work in here_

She disappeared into smoke, and never came back.

 

And then she woke up screaming. Pleading with her captors to release her. Only to find she was safe, in her room, her boyfriends arms around her.

“Shawns?” he muttered, stirring.

“It’s okay. Just a dream,” she said, nearly convincing herself nothing had happened.

“Was it to do with the pipeline?”

“Yeah. I was still there, and...I died,” she said quietly. Her boyfriends eyes flashed and he sat up, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

 

"Shawna, you know you're safe now, right? I promise, I will not let anything happen to you," Hunter said intensely. Something in his eyes caused Shawna to shiver slightly, unnerved. 

 

"I know, and I love you for it," she said lightly, shaking off her odd feelings. She was probably imagining it. 

 

"Love you too," Hunter said, and as she went back to sleep, he stayed awake, a look of darkness crossing his face.

 

He knew who they were. Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen and Wells. He'd found out every sordid detail of their lives, and when he was done with them? They wouldn't be able to hurt Shawna. 

 

But for now, he would rest. 

 


	4. 4

You glance at him. He’s talking about his...something science-y. Blue eyes lit up with excitement as Mick smiles at him, a little affectionately. You joke, sometimes, about how Mick and Lenny are _such_ the parents of the Rogues, but it’s kind of true. Lenny’s the one who fusses over all of you, getting upset when you get in a fight or making sure you’re okay after a break up. You all saw what happened to Shawna’s ex when Shawna had once gotten drunk and said too much. He’d woken up frozen, only for Len to smash him into small broken pieces. Mick had taught Shawna how to punch _just in case_ the next day.

 

Yeah, your parents were cool, but it meant that your...unnecessary and unneeded feelings for Pipes were, at best, creepy. At worst? You didn’t want to think about what that meant.

 

You glance back over. Shawna’s ruffling his hair, even as he ducks his head and laughs. Mick’s looking at you, probably trying to be subtle but utterly failing.

You feel a slight panic wash over you and imagine what he’ll say

_My dear boy, do you really think you have a chance with him? No, no. He’s a genius, and you a fool. Let it go, boy. You should leave him be. Imagine how much happier he'd be without you._

“Axe?” Mark has his hand on your shoulder and is looking at you with concern. Jesse’s gloating voice disappears from your head and you freeze. They all look at you. Len's narrowing his eyes, reading your defences. Mick's pretending he isn't looking at you, like he's watching Len instead, and Boo's eyes are wide with concern.

 _Jesse's not here. They are. They care about me. I'm a person. I'm real._  

“I’m fine,” you say but it comes out too loud and too false, your smile feeling like gleaming daggers in your mouth.

“Bullshit,” he says, and you find yourself smiling more genuinely for him, not that he'll know that. Hartley's watching you, too. Raises an eyebrow as if to say, _you okay?_

You smile shakily and nod. He can't know, he can't he can't hecanthecant.

“Parents?” Lisa asks, appearing out of nowhere. You think maybe she enjoys scaring the shit out of all of you too much.

“Isn’t it always?” you reply, and she tilts her head back and laughs delicately, little curls of brown-gold hair tumbling around her shoulders. Hartley smiles, your heart aches, and he raises a glass in your direction, agreeing with you.

He’ll never _ever_ know how you feel about him, and that’s for the best. After all, why would someone so  _good_ want someone like  _you?_


	5. 5

He was the thunder, she the smoke.

Fucking fitting really. They had been at this for centuries now, luring people in and leaving them dead and bloody.

Mark wasn’t always Mark. Shawna wasn’t always Shawna. And myths were written about them. Legends, whispered by children attempting to scare their peers or as a cautionary tale to those who ventured to the night.

_When you see the lightning, you’ve been marked. You won’t make it through the night._

Which was _slander,_ they didn’t kill _everyone_ they marked. Sometimes they even befriended them. Like Rathaway, the disowned heir to the Rathaway crown in 1950. He was a brat, but when Mark and Shawna found out about his disinheritance, he was allowed the great honour of watching as she popped into their house, smile stained blood red. Rachel had screamed as Mark tore into Osgood’s neck, lightning shining brightly outside while Hartley laughed hysterically, eyes never leaving his mothers as she died.

And now, the twenty first century. The two fit in well. They were attractive in a worldly way, intelligent eyes that bore into souls and coy smiles as they invited strangers back to their house.

Only to kill them.

Shawna let out a breath as her boy, Raymond, fell to the ground, finally dead. Mark grinned at her, teeth stained by Sara-or-Sarah’s blood.

 

The two of them were  _immortal,_ gods amongst men, generously not killing them all in a second. 

 

"Raymond," Shawna says coyly, drawling the name off her tongue in her natural accent, "Was in money, Mark." 

 

"Oh?" Mark smirked back. 

 

"He was kind enough to write us into his will." 

 

The thunder stopped and people crept out from under their beds, hoping the monster wasn't in their room. 

 

"Darling, you're a genius." Mark whispered, kissing her lightly. 

 

She smiled, teeth too sharp, and said: "One of us has to be." 

 

For centuries, they wreak havoc. They allow people to live. Leonard Snart makes an attempt to control them with man-made weapons, so Mark bites him, but lets him live. After all, Shawna finds him amusing, his puns entertaining. Mark makes sure that he's aware of why he's alive. No one challenges them, goes against them. To do so would be criminal. 

 

For he is thunder and she is smoke, and when the lightning marks you, you cannot run. 


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school au 
> 
> Ships: Roy/Shawna   
> Background: Mark/Hartley/Axel

 

“I’m a cliché,” Roy muttered. “A fucking cliché.”

Mark doesn’t respond, too busy checking Axel Walker out. The young man has his arm around Hartley Rathaway’s shoulders as he no doubt attempts to coerce Hart into using his genius for nefarious purposes. Roy groans. It’s good to have Mark, even if the man is too obsessed with himself and his love interests.

But Roy was a cliché. He was the loner, sans Mark and sometimes Hartley Rathaway, who was in love with an unattainable girl.

Shawna Baez was one of the most popular girls in school, _and_ the nicest. She knew most people’s names and made an effort to get to know them. She was one of the good ones, a bright light in the sea of darkness that was Central City high.

The two had used to be close, Shawna highly overprotective of him.

 _You’re little, Roy, you can’t fight them,_ she had once said, standing in front of him whilst he feebly protested. She had always been like that, a fire burning brightly, burning ashes to the ground

Yeah, he was a walking cliché.

“Dude,” Mark said and Roy realised he’d been talking aloud. “Just talk to her. Be yourself. You can’t go wrong with that,”

“I’ll talk to her.” Roy bargained. “When you talk to Hartley and Axel,”

Mark stared at him for a minute. Roy began to feel a bit bad. He had, after all, never seen Mardon look so surprised before.

Then he smirked. “Alright, Biv, whatever you say.” Roy groaned at the nickname. Mark gave all of his friends nicknames, and had often complained Roy’s name _didn’t have any way of making a nickname._ So Mark, bless his dear _fucking_ heart, instead decided to make a nickname out of Roy’s last name. Why Mark couldn’t just call him Roy, he would never know. The man turned on his heel and approached Hartley, making a big show of looking lost, and then he said something to Axel which caused the pranksters eyes to light up with glee. Roy groaned- what had he  _done?_ Mark patted Hartley's shoulders before walking back to Roy. 

“See? Talked to them.”

Roy glares but approaches Shawna. To his surprise, both her and Lisa smile at him, Lisa a little tensely.

“Hey Roy,” she said brightly. “Everything okay?”

“Sure, yeah.” Roy says. He nearly turns and runs, but Mardon is watching him. And not-too-subtly filming him, the _fucking bastard._

“I was wondering if you’d completed Dr. Wells’ English?” he asked.

“No, sorry.” Shawna sighed dramatically. “It’s killing me.”

“In that case,” Roy said, feeling his heart stammer slightly. “do you want me to help you? I haven’t finished it either, but I’m pretty far along.”

“Oh my god,” Shawna said, eyes wide. “Thank you!”

“That’s all good,” he said, smiling and turning away.

 

“Shawna,” Lisa said sternly. Shawna pretended she couldn’t hear the brunette, or see her stern and disapproving look.

“ _Baez._ ”

“What, Lise?” Shawna asked, playing innocent.

“What was that?”

“I was asking for help!”

“With the English you finished two weeks ago!”

“...shut up,” Shawna grumbled, ducking as Lisa flings a fry at her head.

“Talk to him. Don’t give me that wounded fucking look, Baez. _Talk to him._ Trust me.” Lisa said, rolling her eyes dramatically.

“Fine,” Shawna said, and glanced at Roy who was in the process of shoving Mark.

Yeah, she’d talk to him

One day.

 


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being so late! I've kept restarting it.

~~His father~~ James Jesse was dead. Axel hadn't killed him, hadn't pulled the trigger and laughed hysterically as the man who called himself his father bled out, staring at him with shock in his eyes. Hadn't whispered  _tricked you_ next to his still fathers  ear as the last of his life force fell from his body, and he could eternally make eye contact with the man who he had  _lied to for over a decade._

 

No, Jesse had gotten lazy. Had gotten caught, thrown on death row. And was killed that morning. Axel's only regret was that he wasn't there, that he couldn't watch Jesse slowly dying, while his biggest trick (because pranks were too cute, too innocent, too  _Axel)_ watched and smiled, eyes never leaving his. 

 

"Axel," Lenny said softly, and he really shouldn't have told Axel that name annoyed him because guess what he wasn't forgetting ever, "Can we come in?"

 

"Whatever," Axel said, playing the role of the Moody Emo Teenager (trademarked) who disobeyed his Loving Parents (also trademarked). 

 

"Look, kid, I'm just going to cut to the chase. I need to make sure you'll be okay," Len said. As usual, Axel appreciated his blunt, to the point attitude. Mick stood behind Len, eyes soft with something that had better not be pity. Axel looked at the two. Mick, who had kissed him senseless and set off explosions for the flames. Len who was as cool as they came, but who's love defined him. 

 

"I didn't even know the guy, I'll be fine," Axel said calmly, and Len grinned brightly, genuinely, before ruffling Axel's hair. 

"Nice one, kid." he said, before leaving the room. Mick hesitated.

 

"There's a spot in the woods behind the safehouse. I light fires there sometimes. I can show you where it is if you want," Mick said gruffly before leaving, too. 

 

Axel lay back on his bed, a small smile crawling across his features.

\-------------

"Axel, baby," Lisa said. Rosa's arm curled around her waist, and Sam stood behind them both, not even needing to duck, his height was so tall. 

 

"What?" he asked, causing Rosa to pout. 

 

"Don't be rude," she said. "Lise, Sammy and I caught wind of a diamond delivery to Central City Jewellers. It's our one year anniversary, and you know how Lisa likes to sparkle. Sammy's the getaway, Lise and I are the beautiful distractions, and we need someone on . For dramatic effect, of course."

 

It was bait. It was  _so bait._

 

Axel reeled it in.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," he said, pretending not to care as he got up. 

\-----------------------------------

Len didn't chew them out as harshly as he may have, if it were just Sam, Rosa and maybe Axel. Judging from Lisa's smirk, she'd banked on that.

 

When Axel returned to his  room, he nearly fell over a bag full of what looked like bath bombs. They were black, sparkling like Len's ice or Lisa's gold or the way Hartley's eyes would light up when he did something right. 

 

The note was what distracted him. Hartley's hand had penned large red letters. Axel watched them for a minute, enthralled by the way the red lettering curled and covered the page like blood. 

 

DO NOT TOUCH. READ FIRST. 

 

Axel opened  the card and read.

 

_Axel,_

_Parents are dicks. Trust me, I had two of them. And honestly? Distractions didn't work. I'd get through it, and then wonder why they didn't love me, what I did wrong all the time._

 

_My point, if  I even have one, is that you do have people who love you. And I thought you might find these useful. Or aesthetically pleasing. They explode on touch, so DO NOT TOUCH THEM. EVER._

 

_Seriously, Ax, I put a lot of work into these and I will not be happy if you set these off._

 

_Anyway, if you need to talk or punch someone or whatever, come find me._

_\- Hartley._

 

Axel stared at the glittering danger in front of him and smiled slightly. So Pipes did have a heart. 

 

That would be interesting to know in the future.

\----------------------------------

Mark was fond of distractions. Axel knew this for a fact. 

 

He just didn't know why they had to go onto the roof for said distraction.

 

"You ready?" Mark asked, lips very close to Axel's ear. The Trickster nodded, smiling, and then screaming as Mark threw him off the freaking roof. He saw the ground hurtling towards him, and wished that his death wasn't caused by an over-enthused mad man who thought he was a god. 

 

And it wasn't. For seconds before Axel would have hit the ground, surely shattering his bones, a wind came up around him, lifting him and carrying him. 

 

"Holy...Mark!" Axel screeched, laughing as he  _flew,_ so far above the ground the trees looked like stumps. His heart was racing, his lips dry but...it was one of the best feelings he'd had. Eventually Mark grew tired, and the wind gently carried Axel back to the roof, where he tackled the man into a hug. 

 

"Oh, my God, that was so cool, how did you do it?" he gasped, breath short. 

 

"You're welcome," Mark smirked. Something crossed his eyes and he whispered something lowly that sounded suspiciously like "Clyde,".

 

"Yeah, yeah, thanks Marky-Mark," Axel panted.

 

James Jesse was dead. He was alive. 

 

It was the ultimate trick from fate. And who was a better trickster than fate? 

\-----------

Shawna was the only one who said the words _James Jesse_ to him. The words came hesitantly, like she was scared he would whip out one of Hartley's explosives and turn her into char. 

He wouldn't. He liked her too much. 

 

If he  _had_ to kill her, it would be slow. He would savour the small amount of time they had together before she had to go. 

 

"I'm fine," he said to her and she smiled.

 

If he had to kill her, he wanted her to smile like that. Trusting and loving and sure. He closed his eyes to block the thoughts out like Hartley had taught him. He lied and told himself those weren't his thoughts, they were Jesse's thoughts.

 

He would never hurt an innocent woman. Never. 

 

(He would).

 

"Cool. C'mon, let's go down and see what Lenny wants," Shawna said and grabbed his hand. It was warm, blood pounding through her veins and keeping her standing. 

 

As they got to the bottom of the stairs, he could see the others. Mark and Mick bickering, Hartley curled into Sam's lap to watch, while Mirror Master's arm was curved around Lisa and Rosa who were teasing Lenny.

 

If he wanted to, he could set off an explosive. See little parts of them everywhere, decorating the place like an art feature. _Bivolo would like it_ , Axel thought sarcastically and wanted to hurt himself when Mark and Hartley saw him and smiled brightly, pleased he had chosen to have his presence near them. 

 

"Ax! Tell Mick that, for our next house, I should do the thing," Mark winked, causing Axel to laugh.

 

"Oh, yeah. He should do the thing," 

 

"What thing?" Lenny demanded, now sliding onto the couch with Sam and Rosa and Lisa. "Ax?" 

 

"No...thing," Axel tried, feeling his heart race slightly. If this were ~~dad~~ Jesse, Axel would be laughed at for even trying to lie to him before the hand that had been responsible for a death a day collided with his cheek and sent him sprawling to the ground.

 

Someone touched his arm. Hartley had gotten up and was peering up at him with concern. "It's okay, Axe." he said softly, smiling as gently as Hartley knew, "you're with us now. Not that bastard,"

 

Axel smiled back, feeling his heart slow to a less frantic place. He had the rogues, he had a family. 

 

He didn't need ~~his father~~ James Jesse, anyway. 


End file.
